


Дурная кровь

by Aurumtrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Crossover, Detectives, Drama, Horror, M/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине расследует череду убийств в маленькой деревушке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> частичный ретеллинг Higurashi no Naku Koro ni («Когда плачут цикады»)

Автобус притормозил у остановки, и Аомине вывалился из него с довольным стоном. Кажется, за несколько часов тряски по ухабистой дороге он отсидел себе все, что только можно. Дурацкое задание, зачем его только вообще на него назначили. Аомине вспомнил хитрую улыбку Имаеши, протянувшего: «Ты единственный, кто может справиться с этим делом», — и скривился.

Солнце неторопливо катилось по чистому, без единого облачка небу; из небольшого леска неподалеку доносилось стрекотание цикад. Рубашка моментально прилипла к спине; хотелось есть и под кондиционер.

Аомине кинул сумку на скамейку и недовольно огляделся. Обещанной местным управлением полиции машины, естественно, еще не было.

— Добрый день, — раздался рядом тихий и до отвращения вежливый голос.

Аомине едва не вздрогнул — он готов был поклясться, что еще секунду назад на остановке никого, кроме него, не было. А теперь рядом стоял невысокий парень с ярко-голубыми волосами и невыразительным взглядом.

— Откуда ты, черт возьми, взялся?

— Не стоило вам приезжать, Аомине-сан, — парень будто и не обратил на слова Аомине никакого внимания. Чувствовать на себе пустой и бесстрастный взгляд было неуютно, и Аомине начинал беситься — он терпеть не мог таких вот чокнутых себе на уме, с которыми непонятно как разговаривать.

— Чего-о? — Аомине едва удержался, чтобы не взять этого придурка за шиворот и потрясти хорошенько, чтобы тот перестал говорить загадками.

— В нашей деревне не очень любят чужаков, — парень переступил с ноги на ногу и поправил манжет рубашки. Если Аомине хоть сколько-то разбирался в людях — тот нервничал, хоть и пытался это скрыть.

— Да кто ты такой вообще?

— Это неважно. Уезжайте, Аомине-сан, будьте добры. Так будет лучше.

— Для кого? — огрызнулся тот. Разговор, и так не слишком удачный, приобретал странное направление.

Где-то за деревьями натужно заурчал мотор взбирающейся в гору машины. Аомине на секунду отвел взгляд, а когда обернулся, рядом уже никого не было.

Вот черт. Как он это делает?

Аомине скрипнул зубами и повернулся к притормозившей рядом машине. Из открытого окна высунулся мужчина, обнажив в улыбке желтые зубы:

— Аомине-сан? Полицейское управление Токио? Я Томокава, рад знакомству.

Рука у него оказалась неприятно рыхлая и мягкая, и Аомине едва не поморщился. Он не любил слабаков.

— Садитесь, пожалуйста, вас уже все ждут. Извините за опоздание, малышка не очень хорошо ездит по холмам.

Малышка? С каждой минутой Аомине все больше убеждался, что в этой деревне абсолютно все чокнутые.

Хотя какое ему дело, нужно просто побыстрее закончить это дурацкое расследование и свалить обратно, к нормальным людям и безлимитному Интернету. И пусть Сацуки орет, сколько влезет, что он лентяй и не хочет работать, Аомине не задержится тут ни на одну лишнюю секунду после ареста.

В машине воняло крепким табаком и дешевой отдушкой с приторно-сладким запахом. Аомине открыл окно полностью, искренне надеясь, что поездка не будет слишком длинной. Иначе тут будет на один труп больше.

— Есть что-нибудь по делу? — спросил он, лениво наблюдая за меняющимся пейзажем за окном. Смотреть на Томокаву не хотелось — тот слишком таинственно подмигивал и льстиво улыбался, как будто старался что-то скрыть.

— Кроме того, что мы отправили по запросу Имаеши-сана, ничего. Глухо, как в бочке, — Томокава сухо и дребезжаще рассмеялся собственной шутке. Аомине скривился, даже не пытаясь изобразить улыбку, и отвернулся к окну. Какое же дерьмо это задание, будь проклят Имаеши. Аомине обязательно с ним поквитается, как только вернется.

Нет, правда, неужели местная полиция за четыре года не смогла разобраться с явно ритуальными убийствами? Разодранное когтями или перерезанное ножом горло, определенные положения тел и определенное время, совершенно случайно выпадающее на время праздника в честь местного божества. Или она просто не хотела разбираться?

— Если вернетесь, — в голосе Томокавы как будто появились новые металлические нотки.

Аомине показалось, что он ослышался.

— Что?

— А? — удивленно переспросил Томокава, глупо моргая. — Вы что-то сказали, Аомине-сан?

— Нет, — буркнул тот, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. На левой руке проступил старый шрам от ножа, и Аомине едва сдержал ухмылку — прекрасное было дело, не то что эта муть.

За окном замелькали небольшие приземистые дома — сплошь деревянные, не выше двух этажей, никакого стекла и металла. Скучища. Аомине очень надеялся, что здесь будет хотя бы нормальный душ. И еда. Много еды. На Интернет он уже и не рассчитывал.

Аомине нахмурился. Что-то его настораживало, дергало и ныло, как засевшая в пальце заноза. Он огляделся, машинально отметив почти стерильную чистоту дороги и тротуаров, и понял. Несмотря на то, что день уже плавно катился к вечеру, а на небе не было ни единой тучки, улицы пустовали. Ни детей, радостно разбегающихся от водящего в поисках укромного места, ни стариков, чинно обсуждающих последние сплетни, ни просто каких-нибудь слоняющихся по городу бездельников. Никого и ничего. Деревня казалась вымершей, будто какой-нибудь смертельный вирус с упавшего метеорита в одночасье выкосил всех.

— У вас всегда так тихо? — спросил Аомине.

Томокава пожал плечами:

— Обычно нет. Но завтра фестиваль, поэтому местные предпочитают сидеть дома. Ояширо-сама не любит, когда его день посвящают мирским заботам.

— Кто?

Аомине смутно припомнил имя, которое видел в деле. Кажется, это был какой-то местный дух или демон, хранивший деревню, но он был не слишком уверен. Надо будет уточнить у Имаеши, если здесь есть хоть какая-нибудь связь.

— Это хранитель Хинамидзавы, — Томокава потянулся к бардачку и достал сигареты. — Не возражаете?

Аомине помотал головой. Томокава щелкнул зажигалкой, выкрутил руль, поворачивая, и продолжил:

— Так вот, Ояширо-сама защищает Хинамидзаву ото всех, кто приходит со злым умыслом, дарит ее жителям покой и благополучие, и в благодарность они проводят фестиваль в его честь. Ватанагаши.

— Ясно, — Аомине сделал мысленную пометку — запросить у Имаеши максимум информации по этому культу. Если все жители так верят в этого Ояширо-сама, то, возможно, убийства связаны именно с культом. Особенно если окажется, что все убитые и пропавшие без вести — пришлые, не местные люди.

Аомине ухмыльнулся — дело оказалось еще проще, чем он думал. Еще и двух часов в Хинамидзаве не прошло, а у него уже есть готовая теория. Осталось только нарыть пару доказательств связи Ояширо-сама с убийствами — и можно будет ехать обратно, к цивилизации и Сацуки, обещавшей познакомить со своей подругой с огромными буферами.

— Приехали, — Томокава лихо развернулся и припарковал машину, едва не заехав на крыльцо дома. — Прошу, выходите.

Из машины Аомине почти выпал — несмотря на кажущиеся большими габариты, внутри она оказалась очень тесной, и сидеть пришлось, едва не упираясь коленями в подбородок. Он с наслаждением потянулся, чувствуя, как начинает иголочками покалывать затекшие ноги, и уставился на табличку, проволокой прикрученную к покосившимся перилам.

«Полицейское управление Хинамидзавы».

Наконец-то.

Внутри, к счастью, оказалось терпимо и почти прохладно — по крайней мере, Аомине перестал себя чувствовать так, будто без перерыва отыграл два матча подряд. Небольшой коридор оканчивался приоткрытой дверью, из-за которой доносились голоса.

Аомине притормозил на пару секунд, ожидая, пока к нему подойдет Томокава, и вошел первым, инстинктивно напрягшись. Чертова привычка ожидать подвоха даже там, где его быть не должно. Но за несколько часов Аомине услышал столько всего, что теперь собирался по пять раз проверять тонкий лед и дуть на воду. Было во всем этом что-то подозрительное, слишком нарочитое, будто ему просто-напросто подсовывали нужные факты для единственно правильного решения.

Своей интуиции Аомине доверял.

— Добрый день, — кивнул он, внимательно разглядывая собравшихся в комнате людей. Тощая плоская брюнеточка — видимо, машинистка или что-то вроде, полный мужчина с намечающейся лысиной и зажатой в зубах сигаретой и до одури смазливый блондин, заливисто хохочущий над чьей-то шуткой. Ну и набор.

— Рад знакомству, Аомине-сан, — мужчина подошел первым.

— Просто Аомине, — поморщился он. Еще больше докучливой вежливости — и он сам повесится.

— Как скажете. Я Оиши, шериф Хинамидзавы.

Рукопожатие у него оказалось сильным и крепким.

— Это Минако-сан, — шериф качнул подбородком в сторону девицы. — А это Кисе Рёта, наш новенький, недавно вернулся на родину из Канагавы.

Блондин радостно заулыбался, до боли стиснув руку Аомине. Взгляд у него оказался неожиданно цепким и холодным, несмотря на показное дружелюбие, и Аомине сделал заметку в памяти запросить информацию и о нем. Человек, по доброй воле возвращающийся в эту глушь, просто не может не хранить в своем шкафу пару-тройку скелетов.

— А ты и вправду из Токио? Всегда хотел там побывать, но все никак не получается. Мне кажется, это круто — жить в столице, столько всего интересного!

— Ничего особенно, — пожал плечами Аомине. — Скучно, как и везде.

Интересно, этот Кисе и вправду такой идиот, каким кажется?

— Да ну? Не может быть! Мне кажется, в Токио много чудесных вещей. И людей тоже. Ты, например, — Кисе улыбался спокойно и безмятежно, чуть щуря глаза, прикрытые совершенно девчачьими ресницами. Ему бы моделью быть, а не полицейским в глуши.

Аомине мысленно представил Кисе на обложке журнала в дизайнерских шмотках и едва не присвистнул. Да, точно. Ему бы подошло, а Аомине был бы избавлен от необходимости видеть сейчас эту отвратительную жизнерадостность.

— Заткнись, Кисе-кун, — Оиши отвесил ему шутливый подзатыльник, и Кисе обиженно надулся, украдкой подмигнув Аомине из-под встрепанной челки. — Что о нас подумают?

— Только самое хорошее. Да, Аоминеччи?

— Как ты меня назвал? — у Аомине немедленно зачесались кулаки. Какой же этот Кисе все-таки придурок.

— Все нормально, — Оиши, видимо почувствовав неудобное напряжение, за воротник оттащил Кисе себе за спину. — Он всех так называет, никакого уважения.

— Оиши-сан! — возмущенно вскинулся Кисе.

— Кроме меня, — невозмутимо закончил тот. — И то исключительно потому, что знает, как хорошо я умею превращать жизнь людей в ад.

Он невозмутимо щелкнул зажигалкой, вновь закуривая погасшую сигарету. По комнате поплыл удушливый, режущий глаза дым, и Аомине поморщился. Когда все это кончится, он возьмет отпуск, отключит телефон и уедет туда, где никто не будет его бесить.

— Хотите отдохнуть, Аомине-кун? — участливо заметил Оиши, обратив внимание на гримасу Аомине. — К сожалению, деревня у нас маленькая, поэтому гостиницы нет, но, думаю, кто-нибудь из местных, — он почему-то покосился на Минако, — вас приютит.

Залившаяся краской девушка едва успела открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как Кисе радостно рассмеялся:

— У меня же есть гостевая комната и футон, Аоминеччи может пожить у меня!

Аомине едва не подавился горьким воздухом. Или ему кажется, или на него только что объявили охоту. По крайней мере, такой взгляд, как у Кисе — хищный и довольный — он видел уже не раз. Правда, только у девушек, парни обычно вели себя спокойнее.

Что ж, это будет интересно.

— Вы не возражаете, Аомине-кун? — уточнил Оиши.

Тот перехватил взгляд Кисе и помотал головой. Если его пустят к воде и еде, он готов ночевать хоть в аду.

— Прекрасно! — Кисе снова расцвел улыбкой. — Оиши-сан, можно я сразу покажу Аоминеччи свой дом? Заодно и о деле поговорим

— Разумеется. Аомине-кун, у вас есть материалы, или вам сделать копию?

— В сумке в машине, — буркнул Аомине, едва сдерживая зевоту. Кажется, не стоило вчера полночи смотреть матчи НБА.

— Тогда Кисе вас проводит и ответит на все вопросы, если понадобится. Приятного отдыха.

— Пойдем, Аоминеччи, тебе понравится! — Кисе цепко ухватил его за запястье — пальцы у него оказались сухими и мозолистыми, будто от какой-нибудь лопаты или даже мяча, как у самого Аомине.

Интересно, умеет ли Кисе играть в баскетбол? Аомине почему-то казалось, что умеет. По крайней мере, рост у Кисе был ненамного ниже, чем у него самого, да и форму он явно поддерживал. Что ж, будет чем развеять скуку, если здесь найдется хоть какая-нибудь подходящая площадка.

— Аоминеччи, ты в баскетбол играешь? — спросил Кисе, едва они вышли на улицу, и Аомине достал из багажника свою сумку. Солнце огладило обтянутые рубашкой плечи и запуталось в золотистых волосах. Аомине пожалел, что не догадался взять солнечные очки.

— Играю, — кивнул Аомине; по спине прошел неприятный холодок. Или ему кажется, или тут вся деревня — телепаты. Сначала Томокава, теперь Кисе, а дальше его мысли сможет читать даже какая-нибудь дряхлая старушенция. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Просто предположил, — Кисе откинул голову, подставляя лицо солнцу, и засунул руки в карманы. — Ты похож на баскетболиста, Аоминеччи.

— Не называй меня так!

— Но ты мне нравишься, — Кисе остановился и удивленно на него посмотрел. — Я так называю всех, кто мне нравится. Тебе что, жалко?

Жалко Аомине не было. Просто это казалось очень странным, а в сочетании со всем, что он сегодня уже видел, наводило на подозрения в нечестной игре.

Кстати, о странностях.

— Я тут с утра одного вашего видел на остановке. С голубыми волосами. Не знаешь такого?

— А! Это же Курокоччи! — радостно встрепенулся Кисе. — Правда, он милый?

— Я бы не сказал, — Аомине передернуло, когда он вспомнил то мгновение испуга. — Он всегда так неожиданно появляется и исчезает?

— Ну да, это же Курокоччи! Он преподает в нашей школе, я вас потом обязательно нормально познакомлю. Уверен, вы друг другу понравитесь!

Неуемный оптимизм Кисе раздражал все больше, однако Аомине решил, что за баскетбол и возможность сменить рубашку на свежую он готов простить многое, и потому стоически вздохнул, ускоряя шаг.

— Мы уже пришли! — Кисе махнул рукой, указывая на ничем не отличающийся от остальных деревянный дом. — Правда, красиво?

— Угу. — Аомине механически кивнул. Похоже, с Кисе было проще согласиться, чем объяснить, что он делает не так.

— Ты меня не слушаешь, Аоминеччи! — нахмурился Кисе, отпирая дверь.

— Обязательно начну, как только ты будешь говорить по делу. — Аомине зевнул, роняя сумку на пол.

— Какому делу? — удивился Кисе, разуваясь. — У нас тихая деревня, никаких происшествий.

Чего? Аомине показалось, что он что-то упускает. Например, дверь в другую вселенную, где в Хинамидзаве все спокойно и нет никаких убийств.

— Зря ты приехал, Аоминеччи, — Кисе выпрямился и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Взгляд у него был пустой и бездонный, затягивающий, безжалостный. — Ояширо-сама очень рассердится, и Акашиччи тоже будет недоволен. Уезжай. Пожалуйста.

Он внезапно оказался очень близко — Аомине мог разглядеть ореховые крапинки вокруг зрачков, выдохнул прямо в ухо второе «Пожалуйста» и отступил так быстро, что Аомине не заметил движения. В следующую секунду его голос донесся уже из-за стены, и Аомине неверяще помотал головой, пытаясь понять, как же Кисе сумел провернуть этот фокус. Выглядело очень похоже на этого, как его там, Куроко, и очень, очень странно.

Все жители Хинамидзавы — чокнутые.

* * *

 

Идя по дороге к храму, Аомине кипел от злости. Если в этом мире и существует абсолютное зло, то это его начальник. На фоне Имаеши даже странности жителей Хинамидзавы уходили на задний план. Аомине чувствовал себя как после трехдневного марафона с алкоголем и девочками — полностью, до предела измотанным и оттраханным в мозг.

«Аомине, мне будет очень грустно, если ты не справишься с этим заданием. Я буду долго плакать и, возможно, мои слезы даже размоют сумму премиальных за этот месяц».

Очкастый мудак.

Аомине с удовольствием повторил это еще раз, перекатывая на языке каждый слог. Он обязательно отомстит, как только вернется.

— Аомине Дайки? — тихо уточнили слева.

Аомине едва не выругался. В этой деревне хоть кто-то умеет перемещаться нормально, а не с помощью телепортации? Он не мог пожаловаться на реакцию, но ведь даже шагов не было слышно, а передвигаться бесшумно по лесу практически невозможно — это Аомине знал по собственному опыту.

— Акаши Сейджуро-сан? — в свою очередь спросил он, внимательно разглядывая невысокого парня в традиционной одежде. Черные хакама, белое косоде, распахнутое на груди, — минимум изысков и очень дорогой шелк. Была у Аомине одна девушка, благодаря которой он стал разбираться даже в том, чего знать не хотел. Зато буфера отличные.

Акаши чуть наклонил голову, обозначая кивок.

— Мне передали, что ты хотел со мной поговорить. Я слушаю. — Он спрятал кисти в рукава.

— Мне сказали, что это по вашей части.

— Ответ зависит от вопроса.

— Полагаю, вы в курсе всех убийств за последние четыре года? — Аомине подался ближе, пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-то эмоции на бесстрастном лице. Бесполезно.

— Разумеется, — чистым, как дистиллированная вода, голосом ответил Акаши. — Однако твое понимание ситуации неверно. Это не убийства.

— А что еще? Шутки решивших развлечься детей?

Акаши будто не заметил сарказма, отмахнувшись от вопроса с поистине королевским пренебрежением. Рукава косоде взлетели испуганными птицами и опали.

— Искупление.

— Что?

— Это искупление. На каждого, кто нарушит покой Ояширо-сама, падет его проклятие. По законам Хинамидзавы они совершили преступление и поплатились за это.

— А по законам Японии наказание должен понести их убийца. Который живет среди вас. И я его найду, — Аомине почти рычал. Напряжение, копившееся в нем весь этот дурацкий день, наконец нашло выход.

— Ты раздражаешь, Дайки. — Акаши вскинул голову, и Аомине невольно отступил на шаг. Глаза Акаши, в полумраке раньше казавшиеся налитыми кровью, теперь ярко блестели. И Аомине отчетливо увидел, как вытягиваются узкие вертикальные зрачки, а радужка левого глаза становится ярко-желтой, хищной и мертвой.

Что за хрень тут происходит?

— Ты здесь нежеланный гость, Дайки. Уезжай и никогда не возвращайся, и тогда я пощажу тебя, — даже голос у Акаши изменился, стал глубже и раскатистее, будто где-то вдалеке прогрохотал гром.

— Черта с два! — рявкнул Аомине, машинально хватаясь за поясную кобуру, и лишь через секунду вспомнил, что оставил пистолет в доме Кисе вместе с остальными вещами. — Я разберусь, что за хрень здесь происходит, и вы не сможете меня остановить своими дешевыми фокусами. Никто не сможет.

— Я тебя слышал, Дайки, — Акаши опустил голову, пряча глаза за челкой, и Аомине незаметно выдохнул. Что бы это ни было только что, оно ушло, перестав давить на плечи.

— Хочешь узнать что-то еще, Аомине? — Акаши смотрел на него с почти незаметной улыбкой, и у Аомине зачесались кулаки — хотелось разбить смазливое лицо в кровь, чтобы не видеть этого выражения «я-знаю-все».

— В следующий раз, — буркнул он, просто чтобы не молчать, а оставить за собой последнее слово и хотя бы иллюзию победы.

— Я буду ждать.

* * *

 

Кажется, на этом чертовом фестивале собралась не только вся Хинамидзава, но и половина Токио впридачу. Не может же в одной небольшой деревеньке быть столько народу.

Аомине протолкался к очередному прилавку и подхватил с него пирожок. Развернулся и оглядел разноцветную буйную толпу, ища знакомые лица. Минако разговаривала с какой-то симпатичной девицей, вокруг Оиши собрались дети, размахивая руками и смеясь. Тот дымил неизменной сигаретой и прятал в уголках губ улыбку.

Томокаву Аомине, как ни странно, разглядеть не смог, как и Кисе. Вот уж кого сложно не заметить.

— Ты все-таки пришел, Аоминеччи! — Кисе вырос рядом неожиданно, закинул руку на плечо Аомине и заговорил прямо в ухо: — Нравится? Обожаю фестиваль, всегда столько интересного происходит, не то что в Канагаве было.

— Убийства, например? — недовольно спросил Аомине.

— Какие убийства, Аоминеччи? — Кисе рассмеялся и как будто прижался ближе. — Не будь таким серьезным, праздник же!

— Подкрепление из Окиномии запросили? — Аомине старался дышать медленно и спокойно. А Кисе, как назло, почти оплел его рукой, не давая двинуться.

— Да, все в штатском, патрулируют, — отозвался Кисе. Четко и ровно, как при докладе в управлении. Вот это и поражало в нем больше всего — феерическая способность мгновенно переключаться между весельем и серьезностью. Словно где-то там, глубоко внутри, у Кисе был разболтанный тумблер, то и дело самопроизвольно срабатывающий. Вверх и вниз, вправо и влево. Раз-два, раз-два, а есть ли три и четыре? Аомине не был уверен, что хочет это знать.

— Пойдем к храму, Аоминеччи, — Кисе наконец отлип от него и теперь смотрел спокойно и… грустно? — Ты же его еще не видел?

— А эта ваша церемония с мотыгой? — Аомине махнул рукой, указывая на Акаши в церемониальном облачении, который беседовал с — Аомине прищурился — тем самым таинственно исчезающим парнем, Куроко как-его-там.

— Тецуя.

— А?

— Его зовут Тецуя, — пояснил Кисе. — Ты же это хотел узнать? И мы идем к храму или нет?

— Идем, конечно, — согласился Аомине, все еще оглушенный. Он совершенно точно был уверен, что не задавал вопрос вслух.

Чертова деревня мутантов.

— На самом деле, это все очень интересно, — взволнованно рассказывал Кисе, прокладывая путь через толпу. — Я здесь не очень давно живу, вернулся в прошлом году после смерти родителей и очень заинтересовался историей Хинамидзавы. Даже ездил одно время в Окиномию, чтобы поискать что-нибудь в библиотеке.

— И как, нашел? — Аомине пожалел, что не взял с собой диктофона. В словах Кисе может оказаться что-нибудь важное, а напрягаться и запоминать Аомине, откровенно говоря, не слишком хотелось.

— В основном, слухи. — Кисе пожал плечами и дернул Аомине за руку, утягивая за собой на едва заметную тропинку, уходившую вбок от освещенной дороги. — Нам сюда, здесь короче. Одни говорят, что Ояширо-сама — бог, хранящий Хинамидзаву от всех бед и несчастий, другие — что это просто древний герой, однажды спасший деревню от чего-то настолько ужасного, что это даже не решались произносить вслух. Подвиг постепенно забылся, а герой стал местным духом, вселяющимся в тех, кого сочтет достойным защищать Хинамидзаву и дальше.

— А ты сам что думаешь? — Аомине нарочито небрежно засунул руки в карманы и пнул оказавшийся на дороге камешек.

Вот сейчас, сейчас… Ему очень не хотелось подозревать Кисе в чем-то, тем более что на предыдущие убийства у него было алиби, но правила обязывали проверить всех.

— Я? — Кисе остановился и, закинув голову, задумчиво посмотрел на луну. — Я думаю, что зря ты не послушался Акашиччи. Теперь он разозлится, и все будет очень… — он шагнул ближе. — Очень… — Еще ближе. — Очень плохо.

Последние слова он прошептал прямо в губы Аомине.

Где-то над их головами оглушительно и звонко застрекотали цикады, но Аомине не было до них никакого дела — Кисе прижимался к нему все плотнее, заставляя отступать и отступать, пока под спиной не оказалось дерево.

— Поймал. — Кисе ухмылялся весело и голодно, кончиками пальцев поглаживая шею Аомине над самым вырезом футболки. В крови бурлила веселая злость — неужели Кисе думает, что Аомине сдастся так просто? Что его вообще может кто-то поймать, если Аомине не захочет этого сам?

Впрочем, иногда можно было поиграть и по чужим правилам.

— Поймал, — согласился Аомине, подаваясь вперед и целуя Кисе в губы. Тот ответил сразу, подаваясь навстречу, притираясь все ближе и ближе, так что Аомине показалось — они сейчас сольются в единое целое. Ноги подогнулись, будто из них внезапно вынули кости, рука безвольно соскользнула вдоль спины Кисе.

Аомине подумал, что сейчас с ним происходит лучшее, что только может происходить с человеком. Наверное, даже у девочек на первом в жизни свидании так не кружится голова от одного поцелуя.

Кисе отстранился, облизывая губы, и как-то потерянно сказал:

— Прости, Аоминеччи. Я не должен был этого делать.

Аомине хотел было спросить, чего именно, но перед глазами вдруг вспыхнули и завертелись золотым водоворотом звезды. Кисе подхватил его, безостановочно шепча «Прости, прости, прости», и Аомине провалился в тяжелую, искрящуюся темноту.

* * *

 

Аомине проснулся от громких голосов, доносившихся откуда-то издалека. Голова раскалывалась, мысли разбегались, он попытался прикинуть, сколько вчера выпил на дне рождения Сацуки и почему так хреново. Получалось плохо.

Воспоминания вернулись лавиной. Странное задание, автобус, Кисе, фестиваль, снова Кисе, а затем — полный провал.

Вот черт.

Аомине резко вскочил с футона. Вернее, попытался — ноги моментально подогнулись, и он рухнул обратно.

Блядь.

Со второй попытки встать все-таки получилось, хотя ноги, казалось, были набиты ватой, а руки тряслись как после недельного запоя. Аомине подошел к двери, ступая как можно осторожнее, и прислушался.

Спорили вроде бы Кисе — его голоса Аомине наслушался, кажется, на всю оставшуюся жизнь, — Акаши и тот самый «меня-здесь-нет» Куроко.

Аомине попытался разобрать слова, но безуспешно. Интуиция орала благим матом, что сейчас он наконец-то может узнать ответы на все свои вопросы.

Он предельно аккуратно раздвинул седзи и вышел в коридор, чутко прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Прислуги Кисе, конечно, не держал, но кто знает, вдруг в доме есть еще кто-то, кроме них четверых.

По мере его продвижения голоса становились все четче, можно было разобрать отдельные слова, а то и целые предложения, когда Кисе еще сильнее повышал голос.

— …неразумно, Рёта…

— …подвергаешь… ненужному риску, Кисе-кун.

— Но, Акашиччи, Курокоччи, он же ничего не сделал!

— …поклялись… волю Ояширо-сама. Даже… твои родители…

— …и мои тоже, Кисе-кун. Я… когда мама просила…

— Ояширо-сама дал тебе веру и силу, Рёта, как и всем нам. Ты должен вернуть ему долг.

— Пожалуйста!

— Вопрос решен, Рёта.

— Вчера… правильно, Кисе-кун. Доверши...

Аомине замер, ожидая ответа Кисе. Он ни минуты не сомневался, что сейчас говорили именно о нем. А еще он теперь точно знал, кто замешан во всех убийствах. Нет никакого проклятия Ояширо-сама, есть помешанные приспешники чудовищного культа, требующего человеческих жертвоприношений. Все объснилось легко и просто.

— Хорошо, Акашиччи. Я все сделаю.

Голос Кисе прозвучал блекло и тускло, но дела это не меняло. Он согласился, а значит… Аомине хотел выхватить пистолет и едва не выругался вслух — оставил его в комнате.

Он тихо, стараясь не скрипнуть ни одной доской, отступил боком в свою комнату, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от коридора. Если он рассчитал правильно, то Кисе появится не раньше, чем через минуту, будет время подготовиться. Он вынул пистолет из-под подушки и выпрямился, держа на прицеле дверь.

Голос донесся из глубины комнаты.

— Доброе утро, Аоминеччи. — Кисе выступил вперед из тени и улыбнулся голодно и зло. По позвоночнику Аомине прошла дрожь — таким он Кисе еще не видел. И глаза — глаза были откровенно жуткие и пустые, с кошачьими зрачками, совсем как у Акаши вчера.

— Я же говорил тебе, Аомине Дайки. Любой, кто нарушит покой Ояширо-сама, будет наказан. — В руке Кисе матово блеснул нож. — Тебе нужно было уехать сразу, пока проклятье не успело тебя поймать.

Аомине не ответил, медленно-медленно, словно он вдруг увяз в густом меду, вскидывая пистолет. Кисе рванулся вперед неудержимо быстро, фигура расплылась и собралась вновь в шаге от Аомине.

— Прости, — шепнул Кисе, поднимая руку с ножом.

Аомине выстрелил первым.

За окном пронзительно и звонко запели-заплакали цикады.


End file.
